Star Trek Taurhai Unity Star Dragon Class Ship
Name: Star Dragon Craft: Taurhai Unity Star Dragon-Class Ship Type: battleship Scale: capital Length: 1,500 x 250 x 250 meters Ship Mass: 8,450,000 metric tons Starship Size: 12 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 4D Crew: 1,500; Skeleton: 150/+10 Passengers: 1,600 Cargo Capacity: 300,000 metric tons Consumables: 10 years Gravity Induction Drive: x0.36 (2 Light years maximum per jump) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D+1 Space: 9 Hull: 9D Shields: 4D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 50 / 1D+1 *Scan: 120 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 5 / 3D+2 Weapons *'13 Type Rhu'shai Heavy Graviton Beams' : Fire Arc: 360 degrees forward, 3x 360 degrees dorsal, 3x 360 degrees ventral, 3x 360 degrees starboard, 3x 360 degrees port Location: forward; dorsal of segments 4, 12, & 20; ventral of segments 4, 12, & 20; starboard of segments 10, 18 & 22; port of segments 10, 18 & 22 Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 5D+2 *'5 Quantum Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: forward, 4 various; but are self guided Location: forward of command hull, one on each dorsal (segment 9), ventral (segment 13), port (segemnt 17) and starboard (segment 21) Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 300 Type II Quantum Torpedoes total Spread: 8 Damage: 9D *'2 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, aft Location: forward of command hull, aft of segment 20 Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'4 Class Alpha Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebays Location: 1 in each Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: **Spartan: 800 **Basic: 1,300 **Expanded: 200 **Luxury: 40 **Unusual: 15 *Decks: 55 *Escape Pods: 260 :*Capacity per Pod: 12 *Year Commissioned: Mid 24th century (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 5 :*Range: 5,000,000 km :*Capacity: 8 persons *Emergency: 5 :*Range: 25,000 km :*Capacity: 28 persons *Cargo: 4 :*Range: 5,000,000 km :*Capacity: 800 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 20 *Shuttle Pods: 10 *Probes: 40 *Escape Pods: 260 :*Capacity: 12 persons per pod *Captain's Yacht: yes Description: The Star Dragon was the Romulan designation for the most powerful and versatile starship fielded by the Taurhai Unity during the 24th century. (Ship Recognition Manual, Volume 5: Starships of the Romulan Star Empire) The Star Dragon consisted of of a 300 m long wedge shaped command hull. The ship's main engineering was in the command hull. The ship also had twenty-four 50 m long segments. The joints of these segments could coil and flex allowing the ship to perform unusual but effective maneuvers. The ship could separate its command hull from these segments, which in turn could be split into twelve two-segment "sub-ships". The ship's weapons were spread over its segments so to prevent the loss of any one segment serious compromising its offensive capabilities. While well armed the Taurhai consider these ships to also be effective in exploration and science missions with it carrying a number of science laboratories and powerful sensors. The ship was also able to undertake long duration missions due to its converter technology that performed a total matter/energy conversation. This meant the vessel could operate almost indefinitely without the need to refuel. As with all Taurhai ships it used the advanced gravity induction drive for interstellar travel. It was capable of travelling a maximum distance of 2 light years per jump at the speed of 24 light years per minute. Source: *Ship Recognition Manual vol 5 (Spacedock) (pages 79-81) *thedemonapostle